


The Wolf and His boy

by Msreaditall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags will be added later on, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Temporary Amnesia, alternative universe, who the hell is noah??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msreaditall/pseuds/Msreaditall
Summary: The wolf lived alone for what seemed a long time. He tries not to think about it. What is a wolf without a pack?Until winter came and with it a storm





	1. Introduction: The wolf

Green eyes peered out into the snowy forest. The wolf emerged from his cozy den for the second time that day. The first was to hunt. This time... to protect. Silence usually surrounds him during this harsh season. But something has disrupt that. Hooves crunching in the snow. With a full belly, he had no need to kill. So he waits. 

The source of the noise makes itself known. A large magnificent stag. With anlters large enough to reach a bird on its highest perch. Every step it takes the snow melts and blossoms into patches of life. The stag is covered in red. Blood? Who would dare to even harm a stag with such presence. No. That isnt right. The wolf looks closer. Its a thick red cloak, accompanied by a unconscious being.

The wolf growled. He had no desire to associate with a another. The stag was not fazed though. And came within a good three feet of the teeth baring wolf. The stag stared boldly into the green eyes of the wolf. Gently kneeling on his font legs and sliding the being off of him. The spot where the being was laid was growing with greenery, more than any spring had given. No signs of winter under the being. The wolf took a step closer. He strains his neck to look at the being a bit better but couldnt quite see with the oversized red cloak.

He looked up, and the stag was gone. Silent and Without a trace. The wolf huffed, about to turn around when something caught his eye. Its hand, the tips of the fingers and sharp claw like nails were green. A familiar green. The wolf growled, first at the being than at his own defeat. He latched his teeth onto its neck, gently and reluctantly dragged it into his den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Unbeta fanfic here. I do have a few chapters written out.   
> Comments are very favorable.  
> Please be nice though. (Criticism is welcomed)  
> This first chapter isnt really a chapter just a introduction!


	2. Chapter one: Fate changed

Throughout the rest of the evening into night, The being remained unconscious. The occasional whimpered or shivered. The wolf tried to remain on the other side of the den. Not wanting to approch it.

The longer time goes on, the whimpers turn into cries. Pleas of help from a creature lost in it's nightmares. The wolf knows this feeling. Knows the terrors that follow with closed eyes. He tries to ignore it. Turning away and peering into the land that lays beyond his den.

But after the third time it cried, he couldnt hold out anymore. The wolf got up and layed next to the being. The cries cease. The whimpers die down. And the shivers stop. All is replaced with the beings breathing.

The wolf was able to see the being properly now. Its skin was a pale cream that was scattered with moles, like stars in the sky. The wolf wondered if he connected the moles, they would map out the constellations. Its face was slender and soft, with a button nose. Features that would suit a child more better really.

It almost looked human. If not for its hands, one splayed out onto the ground while the other rest on his cheek. At the tips of its fingers are sharp nails. Almost like claws, thick and strong. If they being wanted, he could gut the wolf.

The nails were a dark green. A georgous green that reminds him of mid spring leaves. Full of life. The wolf cant help but stretch out his head and places it in the beings hand. He closes his eyes, enjoying the beings warmth.

A soft gasp escapes the beings mouth. The wolf's ears perked up. Not wanting to open his eyes and deal with his visitor. Rustling, at the peak of dawn no less. The night went by without the wolf's rest. Annoyed, the wolf opened its dark green eyes only to see confused striking amber eyes looking back into his.

The being reached out its other hand hand. Waiting to see if the wolf would react. The wolf gives him a glare. The being smiles in return, placing itd hand on the wolf's back. It was a gentle soft touch, as though he was a pup who just came into the world.

The wolf believed he should be growling at this moment but found comfort once again. _Safe._ Forthe first time in a long time _._

The moment was disrupted when there was indeed growling, from the beings stomach. The wolf snorted, getting to his paws and stretching. What a interesting Turn of events. He gave a slight reassuring look before trotting out into the woods to hunt. Noticing the beings eyes have gotten heavy and he once again returned to sleep.

 

A few miles out, the wolf prowls silently through the woods. Breathing in deeply in hopes to catch scent of some prey. His ears perked up listening intently. Crunching of snow is what fills them. He sees a flash of red and goes running after it.

Swearving in between trees and dead bushes. The red blur slows down and pounces. A late bird whom didnt fly south, in its mouth. its a fox, that preens at its kill. Proudly walking over to the wolf and lays it down at his feet. The fox has a twinkle in his eye, playful and mischievous.

Its fur a georgous dark red that shimmered in the morning sun. It brushes the wolfs neck with its tail. A dark red georgous tail that matched the rest of its body. It didnt have a white tipped tail, which was odd but perhaps the wolf just didnt know that much about foxed.

The fox sits proudly and waits. As if to challange the wolf. Asking if the wolf could do better. The wolf gives the fox a confident look. His ears perk up and he listens carefully, paitent for his opportunity.

The wolf hears a quite crunch in the snow. And without a second thought he turns around to see a rabbit. He crouches and waits until the rabbit thinks its safe. He pounces and kills.

Turning around with his own rabbit in his mouth. But the fox was gone, without a trace. The wolfs eyes wide, he is losing his mind. First the stag and now the fox. Regardless he takes the foxes kill. No reason to let it go to waste. He goes home with both kills.

When he returns the being is right where he left it. Sleeping once again but this time without a sound. He nudges it. Slowly the being opens his eyes and sits up. The wolf drops one of the bird at his feet.

The being smiled and took it into its hand. The wolf proudly stood. _Providing for his pack_. The wolf glared at his own thought. He had no pack and this thing was not an expection. A stupid thought must be shut down fast.

The being slowly rose to its feet and went outside to the den. Not to far, but enough to collected some wood from the outside. He came back and carfully put them in a pile. Taking out a match from a pocket of his cloak. Before the wolf could move the match has been striked and fire was set ablaze.

It was a small fire. To cook the rabbit. But the wolf was frozen. He let out a big whine and backed into the corner of his den. shaking. The being gasped and realized the wolf was afraid. He put out the fire. And slowly approched the wolf.

The wolf shock his head trying to get his thoughts together. He slightly growled at the being. The wolf was caught in the threshold of fear and reality. Unable to decipher the two.

Regarless, the being was fearless though and inched closer to the wolf. The wolf bared its teeth. The being didnt let up though and reached out. The wolf bite its arm. The being used its other hand. Softly stroking the wolf behind his ear.

The wolf whimpered and breathed in the scent of the being. It smelled like cinnomon, wood, and warmth. Slowly his grip on the being loosened. And the being used that to its advantage. Wrapping his arms around the wolf.

A soft voice spoke, almost so quite he couldnt hear it. Almost as though it hasnt been used in years. "Its okay". The voice was dripping with sincerity. It was on the masculine side. The wolf hadnt realized it came from the being at first.

The being was a male. Its- no- _his_ soft hands rubbed the wolfs back. Tension seemed to release from the wolf. The bein- boy also seemed to relax. Comforting the both of them.

Slowly the boy pulled away and looked into the wolfs eyes, smiling softly. The boys eyes said it all. He was sorry. The boy took one rabbit and handed it to the wolf. Taking his own, the smell of rabbit slowly cooking filled the air.

The wolfs looked at the boy curiously. He was sure now that the being wasn't a human, but the wolf didnt mind. Magic wasn't to bad he supposes. As they both ate in a silence that wasn't lonely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i decided that i will stay two chapters ahead. When i start to write the third chapter ahead, i will post the next visible chapter for you guys.
> 
> Im doing this because im just to excited to get out the next chapter haha.  
> That being said if its been a week and i havnt written that third ahead chapter. I will post the next visible chapter regardless. 
> 
> This fanfic is going to be a past pace one. Not like ridiculously fast but its not slow. Its progresses in each chapter.


	3. Chapter two: The stag

Over the next few weeks the wolf and the boy found comfort in each other. Nights spent cuddling, days spent basking in the sun, and evenings spent eating. The winter wasnt as rough. The snow doesnt grow, ever so slowly melting.

The boy hadnt spoke again since that day. He had night terrors but not as vicious. Sometimes he would smell of sadness through the day. He couldn't look to wolf in the eyes on those days.

Some days the wolf would try to isolate himself, not wanting to bask in the boys presence. The boy usually follows behind at a distance. Sometimes he wonders if the boy will leave him. If the boy will one day decide to go home. The wolf wonders if the boy even has a home.

The wolf doesn't want to acknowledge that the hole in his heart is slowly being filled. He doesn't feel lonely anymore. He has pack now. He gets up and looks forward to the day instead of counting the days of end of his demise.

His thoughts no longer linger about what could have happened to his pack. If he was honest with himself, he just couldnt remember. All he remembers is this den and being alone. He still feels guilt for not being able to remember but its slightly eases the pain when you have someone beside you.

Now the wolf hunts every day instead of when his stomach cramps in pain. He has two mouths to feed now. But he never hunts alone. The fox is always there. Weaving in at out of the trees. Conjuring a playful chase. The wolf gives in and chases.

The fox never goes to its home with the kills. He always offers them to the wolf. The wolf tried to refuse but the offering had made its way to the den or rot there until something else came and ate it.

Other times the wolf see glances of the stag. Never up close and never with the boy around. Sometimes he would just see its tracks. He tried to follow them once, but it was a lost cause. The tracks slowly fade after a few feet. He feels a pull to the creature. A insane need to see it up close again. To be in its full presence. The wolf can't explain it, espically since he should be hunting the stag.

  
Tonight, the wolf doesn't sleep. He is restless. A familiar ache of longing keeps him awake. Memories he doesn't have that don't add up. It physically pains him to try and remember. The guilt and pain are just to much tonight. He rest his head on the boy.

Until the other falls into a deep slumber. He doesn't want to leave the boy to his own when drifting into night terrors. He waits. The moon is a beautiful glowing crescent at its highest peak. He gets up and stretches his legs. Might as well try to make himself exhausted enough to sleep.

He slips out of the den. Quiet and swift. He trouts in the woods, a few miles away. Until he finds the usual rock him and the boy bask on. A high perch overlooking the river. He lays on the edge. Its a busy spot, other animals come to drink and feast.

He has fought off other pest before that have come into his claim. Badgers and the sort. He lays there. His eyes slightly heavy. The moon moves ever so slightly when he sees something move. A large mass extends its neck to drink from the cold fast moving water. Its alters as glorious as the first time he saw it.

Its only several feet away from him now. The wolf does nothing. Just watches as being near the stag is comfort enough. Suddenly a tree branch snapped. Perhaps some falling snow. But its enough to startle the stag.

The stag lifts its head high. Ears alert, waiting for the answer. A few minutes of silence go by. The stag turns and thats when it happens. Its staring right into the face of the wolf. The stags huge amber eyes looking back at him.

The putrid smell of anxiety feels the air. The stag turns and runs. The wolf growls and runs after it without thought. _prey_.

The stag runs fast but the wolf in on its tail. The only thing that helps the stag get further is the wolfs confusion. The stag is heading for the wolfs den. The closer the stag gets something magnificent happens.

The tracks begin to slowly fade and the stag starts to fade. The wolf can hardly believe it. Its unfathomable when the stag, or the misty outline of the stag is now standing over the boy. The wolf growls loudly, he wont take kindly to such a threat.

It isnt a threat. The boy awakes suddenly and what was left of the stag had surrounded the boy until fully disappearing. Familiar gorgeous amber eyes star back at him. The correlation dawns on the wolf. The smell of confusion is pungent. And it doesnt belong to the wolf.

The boys makes a face that clearly ask what is going on. The wolf doesn't know how to ask the boy. Doesn't know how to get it across. He will show him. The wolf tugs on the boys cloak. The boy slowly stands on wobbly legs and follows the wolf whole heartedly.

Trusting in the wolf with his whole being. They are a few feet away from the enterance. Right where the tracks begin to disappear. Every track the stag made had the same affect at it had with his first encounter. The wolf points with his snout.

The boy follows with his eyes to see the strange tracks. He examines them. Finally he looks straight in the wolfs eyes and shakes his head. The confusion thicker in the air. The wolf growls and plucks up some of the new green growth in his mouth.

He gets very close to the boy. The boy opens his hands and takes the flowers and grass. He feels it in his hands, a familiar touch. "I don't understand" the soft voice of the boy fills the wolfs ears. Its fearful.

The mystery left unsolved.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Its Wednesday!  
> Im currently writing a really exciting chapter that I can't wait to post!!  
> And yes, now you know about the stag xD. I did say it was a fast paced story and not a slow one. Hopefully its good regardless of the timing!


	4. Chapter Three: Fine

The boy hasnt let go of the growth from the tracks. He stares at it for a long time. Not noticing the wolf has gotten him to his feet and led him back home. He doesn't leave the den since that night. Almost in a trance, for days.

His smell flexuates between confusion, frustration, and sorrow. Nothing gets him out of that state. Not food nor the warmth of the wolfs body. He lays in the den, lost. The only comfort he finds is sleep.

The wolf was scared at first. That he had lost his boy. but the more he stayed in the boys presence, the more he had grown angry. Not at his boy but at the situation. If only he hadnt shown the boy. If only he hadn't had the pull to the stag.

The wolf hates the goddness of the universe. He doesnt understand why she has it out for him. The wolf no longer can stand being in the den, it stinks of the boys conflicting internal battle. The wolf leaves.

He doesn't plan to be gone for long, he just needs to hunt and maybe explore some more. This has been his territory for ages but something you miss the small things when use to a place. That and the forest is ever changing.

The snow has turned to slush and creatures begin to come out of their homes more. others returning. The forest is filled with noises. The wolf travels to the river. Its to much. He doesnt stay. To busy for this moment, wanting some peace.

He goes past the river, a few miles out. Where there is a small clearing surrounded by trees. Its grown a little faster, hardly any snow and the grass has shot up due to the direct sunlight.

The wolf catches a familiar glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. Bounding through the tall grass of the clearing. Headed straight for him. The wolf rolls his eyes and in the opposite direction. He didnt expect for the small creature to body slam into his side.

Making the wolf grunt and let out a startle growl. He whipped his head back around and glared at the fox. But the fox looked smug, ears high and body puffed. The fox nudged the wolf. The wolf tried to ignore the fox. He was just such a repulsive thing at times.

Running around the wolf. Poking and prodding the wolf. Nipping the wolfs feet. Today he was really persistent.

Finally the fox gave him a stubborn look and started to walk away but stopped and looked back. As if to say 'arnt you coming??'. It wasnt a chase this time. The air around the fox was more serious. Not playful or mischievous.

Without a second thought the fox walks into the woods. Knowing the wolf would follow. He did just that. It was such an odd thing to do. Breaking their habits of hunting and chasing. The wolf was skeptical of the fox. Thinking it was a trick but he trusted the fox anyways.

The fox stops at a large oak tree. One of the biggest in the forest, it creaks and moans in the wind. Its yerning for something. At the base is a small hole and smell faintly of the fox. Its den. The wolf doesn't know what to feel. Being brought to such a sacred place, his friends home.

The fox hops inside. And is gone for a while. The wolf wonders how deep it really is in there. He snorts to himself.

The wolf becomes impatient and sticks his snout inside. It feels empty, expect for a split minute something is on his snout. He pulls out to reveal spider silk. The silk is fragile and crafted in a waven pattern. As if someone had plucked the old remains of forgotten webs and with very nimble hands, waven them.

Its soft on his snout and the wolf looks at it corssed eye. Noticing that it has something engraved on it. in magic. It smells of magic. Glows like it was suppose to be in the wolfs hold. The wolfs eyes go wide.

He turns, this time he is the one to leave. He doesnt spare the fox a second thought. The wolf runs, the spider silk safely on him.

  
The wolf returns the next morning. He hadn't realize how far he had gone. It was the farthest he had traveled from his den and he it hadnt dawned on him. He burst into the den to see the boy sitting him.

The growth no longer in hand, a faint scent of ashes. The boy barley looks at the wolf. Shame is now the scent that covers him. The wolf brushes against the boy and presents the spider silk.

The boy takes it and gently lays it aside. Not wanting to read it. His arms wrap around the wolf tightly. The wolf nuzzles the boys neck, breathing in his scent. The boy closes his eyes. He needs the wolf. Nothing but the wolf. He doesnt need to know who he was.

The spider silk doesn't matter. The mystery doesnt need answers. This is fine. They are fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go. Sorry i didnt post before, i got midterms cause summer classes next monday. And its marine biology so its gonna be kinda hard. Hope this chapter is good. Next chapter will be a bit longer!


	5. Chapter four: Name

The wolf knows the boy needs to read the spider silk. The boy holds magic so he should be able to. The wolf knows the boy well. Knows the boy won't read it unless the wolf makes it the boys only options. The wolf nudges the spider silk toward the boy.

The boy looks at him with hard eyes and shakes his head. The wolf huffs, they star at each other for a long time. Until the wolf turns and leave. But the atmosphere is different. And the boy feels it. The wolf may not return if the boy doesnt do it. The boy is stubborn though. He watches the wolf leave, the scent of irritation in the air.

The wolf knows he will return because the boy will crack. The boy needs him as bad as the wolf needs him. He knows he will be away from home for atleast a few nights again. His presence is not helping the boy. As much as it will hurt them both, he has to. The boy will stay stuck with the wolf around. Clingy onto what he has become use to, scared of the unknown.

The wolf is also annoyed. He is leaving once again. The most he has left his den is a very very long time. He misses the short periods were the boy and him would rest all day. They are making progress though. Getting closer to the answers they both need.  

The wolf holds his head high, and breaths in deeply. The winds moan, the fox. He doesn't have to question, mother universe has given her instruction. He must go to the fox, he is waiting for him. He doesnt wait, and travels to the foxes den. It takes him faster than the other week. He knows the way like the back of his paw, even though hes only been there once. He is there in less than half a day.

The fox is indeed waiting. He isnt in his den though. But perched upon the lowest branch. Looking mischievous. And before the wolf can think the fox is off. Running as fast as he can. prey. He gives chance. They weave in and out of trees. The fox stops for a drink and just when the wolf catches up, he runs again. They wolf gets lost in chance, its only him and the fox.

Three nights past before the wolf comes back to reality. He truly got lost in his instincts. The woods are thick but not as much as they were. He can smell the faint scent of humans. This is the closest he has been to the nearby town. The wolf turns to go back but the fox is there. As if to say he must keep going. Reluctantly he does. This time side by side with the fox.

The wolf sees a clearing with a human structure. The wolf is inching toward it, his eyes wide. The fox nudges him into the clearing. He gets a full view. Its a beautiful large house, with three stories and arcers of land. It smells familiar, he is scared.

The wolf lets out a wrecked howl. Silence is what follows. The wolf turns and runs.

Amber eyes watch him leave.

The wolf barley has enough enegery to run. He whimpers and howls as he does. His heart hurts and he knows that something is wrong. He can't remember but he know. He knows that something has happened to his pack.

He had pack! He wasnt alone. His grief turned into a fireball of anger and passion. He won't let his pack go in vain. He will take his boy there. His boy is his pack too. And togeather they will figure this out.

The wolf lets out a howl that comes from the bottom of his soul.

  
The wolf returns in three days time. He smiles at the wolf, it suits him. His eyes are puffy like he has cried for a while now. But the cave smells of a deep relief. In the boys right hand is the spider silk. And in his left is a deer pelt. There is a carcass back further in the den. Its clean and the insides are drying.

He holds out the deer pelt toward the wolf. "For you" he says, his voice confident and steady. The wolf pounces on his boy, they fall to the ground. The wolf nuzzles into him. Breathing in his scent deeply.

The boy moves them onto their side and wraps the deer pelt around them. He holds up the spider silk so they can both see it. " I have many names" his boy says. They eat as the boy tells the wolf many stories.

 

The boy is the ripe age of 1 when he gets his first name. In his culture the people earn their names. Some go years nameless. He had just learn how to walk and was doing so everywhere. He had somehow made his way outside and into the backyard. Playing among the bugs and plants. Suddenly a small boy with wide brown eyes comes out of the woods. Wobbling out on his feet, he is the same age as the boy. "Wshhh" he shouts excitedly. And holds onto the boy.

Inside the house, the boy's mother hears a knock on the door. She opens it to find an woman in her early 20's. Shes in scrubs and looks frantic. "hi, my name is Melissa. Have you seen my son by any chance? I left the door open." She looks around nervously. The boys mother smiles "i have not. But somewhere around here is my rascal. We will help you look for your son" the woman nods. And the mother calls out for her boy. But she hears nothing. The mother huffs and looks around the house for him. Until she comes to the kitchen where the door is cracked. She laughs softly. And walks outside to see her son and Melissa's son playing together. Her son is glowing. Melissa comes up beside her and gasp. "Maa!" Melissa's son shouts "wssh!" He points at the mothers boy. The mother looks at Melissa for an explanation on the word. Melissa is gapping at the sight, hardly able to fathom the glowing boy "wisp" she breaths out, not realizing she was holding it. The mother smiles proudly "yes, my little will o' the wisp". The boy giggles.

 

He was 6 when the neighbor ladies were loudly gossiping on their porches. A regular routine, last week they talks all bout the sheriff wife. How shes causing troubles forgetting things. They say its deaths warning sign. They say she should be locked up. During the week, they all received rats right infront of their door. One of the womens husband stayed out late to catch the culprit. They thought it was one of the neighborhood kids, but it was a dark red fox. "Mischievous little bugger!!" One of the women shouted, dramatically putting a hand on her face. The boy, whom was playing with a window open, listening in, had heard the woman. He runs upstairs to his mother. "Mischievous mama!" He exclaims as he jumps on the bed. His mama laughs, she is pale, skin and bones now, and has lost her glow. "Mischief, my son. Mischief" she corrects him. But the boy smiles brightly regardless.

 

He is 10 when his mother is on the edge of death. The boy grew up with stories of the great stag, that the stag gave life to the forest. So why wouldnt the stag give life to his mom? The boy skipped school to adventure into the woods. He goes deeply in. Until he is in the heart of the forest. The great stag is there, waiting for him. The boy falls to his knees "please please please save my mother!". He looks up with tears in his eyes. But thats when he notices. The stag is dying. The spot he lays in is blackened and it stretches from deep within the earth and around the stag. Spreading from his legs up his body. The stag looks at the boy. The boy reaches out and tries to whip off the black evil. The stag knows its useless but appreciates the effort. The boy is now sobbing "no. I wont let it take you too!". Its to late for the stag and the boys mother, the keeper of the forest. But with death is new life. This is just a cycle that must happen. The stag presses his nose to the boys head. One day he will understand. The stag takes a breath before passing on his magic to the boy. It is the stags last breath, but it is well used. The boy holds onto the stag crying. Kneeled down over it like a hart. The forest no longer has a great stag, but a kneeled hart.

 

He is 13 when his best friend takes a interest in the veterinarian office in the small town. His friend had always loved animals and now he wanted to take that to the next step. Hopefully making a future out of it. Wherever the best friend was, was the boy. So the boy usually hanged around the vet too, noising around but never touching as the doctor was strict about such thing. Of course the boy ignored it, no one would know if he didnt get caught. He may or may not have picked the lock on the door to the doctors office. Thank god for being the sheriffs son. He peers inside, its very average. Expect the very large bookshelf that covers the entire wall. A book catches his eye, its a dark green but it almost sparkles in the light. He picks it up and sits down. Its about werewolves. He lets out a slight laugh and indulges his curiosity.  
"That one comes in handy" a deep voice startles the boys read. "You can read it right?" The doctor ask. The boy nods "why wouldnt i be able to? A first grader could read this" the boy snarks. The doctor chuckles "i doubt it, its in latin". The boys eyes widen. "You are a spark." The druid declares.

 

He is 16 when he begins to hear voices. He is scared that he is starting to become like his mother. Falling to an illness that loses yourself. He has a deep fear of losing himself. The voices cry for help. They call his names. Every time of the day and night. He barley sleeps. And when he does, he wakes up in the forest. After a week of hardly sleeping he stands at the place he has come to dread, the forest. He takes off his shoes and socks. Digging his feet into the dirt. He takes a deep breath. And clears his mind. He feels. His forest leads him. They guide him through to the place he has been once before. The voices get louder and louder until.. silence. He open his eyes, not realizing he closed them. The stag had died here. But something was odd. The stag had died infront of a giant oak. This was not the oak. This was a stump. But it looks so comfy...with the voices stopping and all. He stentches and lays down on the stump. He closed his eyes. A great place to nap, if only it wasnt pulsing. What?? Trees dont pulse! He opens his eyes, startled. He presses his ear to it. It sounds like a heart beat. He places his hand in the crack, one thats right through the middle. "Are you alive?" He feels a tickle on the tips of his finger. "Ah!" He pulls his hand back, thinking it was a spider. He looks in the crack to see how big it is. But sees a tiny sprout instead. "Oh! I see" he laughed. That beings a ritual of once a week; talking, napping, eating among the little oak. And every time he talked with it, it grew a little more. Replacing the evil that it had once spread.

 

The day he turned 18 was horrifying. His stomach was is knots and he felt warm to the touch. Great, he had the flu on his birthday. He looks out to the forest. Oh no, no no. "I am not going out there" he says. His dad was called into work so he was left alone to his own devices. He looks around the house for some flu medication. Only to find a empty bottle. "Seriously?? Who even does that??" He says frustrated and throws it away. He hops in his jeep and drives to the store. Or he would have, if his car hadn't turned into a pumpkin carriage when he touched it. "What the fuck!" He exclaims, falling back. He feels slightly better. His hands tickle. He looks down and the grass is licking him. "Oh gross!!". He jumps up, wiping his hands on his pants. He does the next logical thing and runs to the vet office as fast as he could. Bursting through the door, that is now pink. "Deaton!!" He yells.  
The vet comes out from one of the rooms "oh" he says calmly. "Come in, lock the door". His eyebrow arched. He was indeed surprised, generally sparks dont have such eruptions of magic. The boy, quickly does so, trying not to panics. "looks like you need to expel some magic. Some basic spells should work". He hands the boy a spell book with some highlighted pages. The boy did them but they were overpowered and didnt work properly. The boy still felt like shit. The vet hummed. Perhaps, this spark was more. He guides the boy in the back room where he was about to operate on a paitent, a cat whom was suffering with a lung disease. Very hard to treat and never really 100% cured. "Heal her" the druid demands. The boy looked at him with wide eyes "i-i cant!"  
"You can" he takes the boys hand and puts it on the cat. The boy closes his eyes, deep breath. He can feel her lungs, her pain, her acceptance of death. The next thing he knows is the druid is on the floor.  
An explosion of power had bursted out of the boy, hitting all the animals in the clinic. They were healed... "mage" the druid breaths out.

 

He is 20 when... he cant remember. He looks at the spider silk, the words look like chicken scratch. He doesnt know... he knows that its the most important name, a name that he holds dear. It has power, but he does not know. Their bellies are full. Unknowingly the boy prepared them for their journey. He looks at the wolf with knowing eyes. "What have you seen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! He remembers his past names but not the most important one??? This chater is Heavily inspired by discontentedwinter, light in the woods. If you like BAMF stiles who is arranged to marry derek? You will love it! Honestly, i love all of Discontentedwinter's work! If you havnt checked them out i highly recommend it! Very well written with great plots and longish chapters! Almost all of their work is completed too so no disappointment at the end of it all haha.


	6. Chapter five: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know this fic: stiles has some kids with either derek or peter. I cant remeber how many three or more?(i think three, two are werewolves one is human) Two of them are fighting in his office and stiles goes to stop it. The one kid blames stiles for always taking the others side and his one son wolfs out and claws him accidentally. He has to go to the hospital.

The wolf takes everything in. His boy remembers how he was. Not who he is. He breaths deep. He lets out a triumphal howl. Dancing around the boy in pride. The boy places the spider silk under the deer hide.

They look each other in the eye and come to a understanding. They have to leave. The answers they seek can not be found here. He doesn't know how long they will be gone.

But they will come back, that is for certain. The boy has control of his magic now. The boy remembers his past which had helped his magic. Its stronger now, he no longer just had stupid party tricks with fire and earth.

Nows his skins that longed for him to remember them. He feels his skin stretch, his bones expand and change, and a heavy but comfortable pair of antlers sat on his head. He took the form of the deer. One of his favorites. As they exit, The boy puts up a glamour. Making the enterance just seem like rocks. 

They travel back. But it takes them a whole week. The wolf is tired of all his unusual trips and the boy is restless from his new discovery. Finally, they arrive. The three story house is still gorgeous it was a week and half ago. It was fairly big. Lots of clear feilds with trees surrounding it. A pool and garden in the back of the house.

A few cars parked along the front. The cars had piles and piles of leaves stacked on them. Dust caked on the inside. The house looked like it had enough room for a large family. The boy walks up to the door. Its slightly ajar. Which put both of them on high alert. 

They find many more things that are odd. It smells heavily of ash but everything remains intact. The smell of fire still fresh, assaulting the wolfs nose. Frames without pictures along the wall. Just blank white sheets where family portraits and memories should be.

Dust without prints, whatever happened here it was a while ago. The place was dusty and didnt look like it had not to much going on. The house was fully furnished and looking homely, the people didnt leave atleast not willingly.  
The wolf felt uncomfortable, he walked through the house with ease. His body remembers this place.

 

The boy explores, however. The first floor was huge.  
When entering the house and to the right, a step down. The family den. With a huge L shaped couch that could fit 10 people easily. A love seat to the left of that coach and to the right, a chia that stretch out to lay in.

There is a huge tv that stands on a small fat book shelf. Around the tv is a shelving unit made from dark oak, it has hundreds of movies from all genres.the movies are quite new ones. Whatever happened here was recent.

To the left from the front door is the dining room, big enough to seat twenty or more people. Its windows big, letting in a nice warm glow. The back of the house is where the kitchen was. With large kitchen appliances, a island with chairs, and a huge walk in pantry.  
The hallway of the front door has stairs that lead up to the next story. There are about five doors on each side and a large double door at the end of the hallway. The ten doors are bedrooms, customized to fit certain people.

Each room had their own bathroom, own decor, and a large closet. Some rooms look like they were for children, others for teens, and more for adults. As though these rooms belonged to others. The doors at the end of the hallway lead to a master bedroom, one that look like it was fit for a king.

The master bedroom had its own balcony that had lively plants. Someone has been here.   
Back up the stairs, to the third floor was almost the same. On this end of the hallway was also double doors, a huge office that could be set up for meetings. Five bedrooms on each side, expect these all look the same, guest room.

The double doors at the end of the hallways, lead to a huge library with thousands of books. The library stretched high. It seems to continue through the attic, as though they had to take out a wall because there was so many books.

It even had its own reading nooks and a moving ladder attached to the shelves to reach high books. One could also use the ladder to get to the attic library, which had a warm glow to it. The boy did so. At the other end of the attic he picks up a book, one of spells that was glowing.

Calling his name through his magic. He sits in one of the reading nooks and reads.

  
The wolfs feet automatically bring him to the second floor, the third door on the right. The room is nice and neat. A queen size bed with green sheets. A memory plays in his minds eye. Nimble fingers clinching dark green bed sheets.

Beautiful skin against those sheets. A laugh, stubbornly but lovingly stating "no, we are not getting rid of these. They remind me of your eyes, derek." The wolf gasp. Bringing him back to reality. _Derek._ Thats his name! He _remembers_!! He opens the closet, half the clothes are black shirts and dark jeans the other half are plaid shirts and jeans.

This was the wolfs room. And he shared it with a lover. The wolf is remembering. The wolf howls in rejoice. He hears a attempt at a howl back, his lover is the boy. His boy _is_ his. He runs around the house happy. He gains memories all over, the living room.

Where his family sat, beautiful dark haired tan skin beauties. Laughing and teasing. His three sisters and two brothers. Other pack members gathered around for bonding. The office where his mom would give cold stares to rival packs and firm voices to bad behavior.

His parents balcony, where his dad would take care of the plants. The library where his uncle would inhabit, always reading. He barks at his boy to come down. And as he does the wolf runs around, excited. He remembers!! He has pack!

He wasn't alone in this world! The boy smiles and puts his hand on the wolfs head. The wolf nuzzles it. The boy speaks "I dread that something had happened to us and these people who once lived here...something is wrong. We will find out what" he says firmly.

The wolf rumbles in agreement. The boy and the wolf back for the basement, the wolf remembers that the basement was used for the boy and his magic. But when they arrived to the door under the stair well on the first floor, it was locked. This door was never to be locked, the wolf remembered. When he tried to open it, he yelped.

Getting burned at the touch, wolfsbane. The boy tried with his magic but could not do so either. "Well, look like this is where we wait. Sometimes the next step come us." The boy smiles. The wolf wags his tail. It hurts that he still can't remember how their happy days came to an end, but if he could get in there.

He knows he might be able to remember something. The boy looks at the stable the sits next to the door. He swipes his finger through the thick layer of dust. "Shall we clean up a bit?" He ask his wolf. The wolf gives a firm nod.

The next few days are spent busy, wiping down furniture. Cleaning up rooms. Opening up windows for fresh air. Beeding washed. Oven used. Fridge and pantry cleaned out from old moldy foods. Its spotless, and reminds the wolf of the place he lived in long ago. The wolf insist that they stay in their old room.

They settle down now. Their den isnt forgotten but this is _home_.


	7. Chapter six: Pack

The morning after they finished was peaceful. The boy went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Some potato hash would be good since there wasnt much left after cleaning. The wolf sat at the boys feet. Wagging his tail. But it came to a halt when the front door creaked open.

The wolf gave the boy a look, _hide._ The boy goes to argue. He can hold his ground just as much as the wolf. But the wolf gives him this look. A look that is vulnerable. The boy sighs and swiftly open the pantry to hide in it. He quietly looked behind things in the bare pantry. Looking for some sort of weapom. The wolf hunched over, hiding behind the island in the kitchen. Thats when he saw the intruder.

She smelt of the hunt, huntress. The wolf snarled and pounced, easily landing on her. Toppling them over. The girl screams, surprised that there was a wolf even here. But as if second natyre she fights back. She kicks the wolf off, she looked at him and her eyes twinkled. "Derek?" She says softly. The wolf eyes widen, she knows his name.

Which makes her even more dangerous. He charges at her, snarling. She hopes on the island counter, standing at the farther end. Though the wolf is a bit more big than normal wolves, he can't reach her. "Derek I dont want to hurt you!" She shouts softly.

The wolf jumps up, and as he does so the huntress pulls out a dagger and grazes him with it. It smells of poision. The wolf falls to his side. He can't move anything but his eyes. He whines. At that moment, the boy finds a bat in the very back corner of the pantry.

Hidden behind a gaint bag of yeast. Its wooden and has dozens crooked nails scattered around in the top and middle. He heard his wolf whine and knows he needs him. The boy barges out of the closet. Weilding his bat and swinging without hesitation. "Stiles?!?" She screeches.

The boy and the huntress dance. Their fight full of grace. For every swing of the boys bat, the huntress dodges. She cant get close enough to get a good position to disarm him. She can't confuse him or get around him. The boy is everywhere. It angers him that she dare try to name him and the wolf.

Suddenly the wolf growls lowly. The boy turned 180 and swung, hitting a solid being. A tall muscular boy with tan skin and slicked up hair. He looks very familiar to the boy. He flashes his red eyes. The boy lets out a small breath and looks down, his bat firmly lodged in the others side.

"Scott!" The huntress exclaims. And jumps on the boy putting him in a choke hole. A girl with blonde hair walks in with some rope. "I had this in the car, i knew it would come in handy. Here Allison" she hands it to the huntress. 

"Thanks erica" allison smiles. Taking the rope and tieing up the boy. "I knew you probably had other plans for it"

erica laughed "you bet your ass i did. But thats okay!" She throws the boy over her shoulder once the huntress finishes tieing him. She looks at the wolf and flashes her gold eyes. The wolfs eyes flash gold. The boy goes to bite erica but the huntress shoves a kitchen towel in his mouth.

A dark boy comes in through the back door. "You grab derek, Boyd" Scott says and than follows erica and allison out. Boyd picks up the wolf like he is nothing. 

They carry both the boy and wolf to a minivan. Gently putting the wolf in the back and the boy in one of the seats. Everyone crowds into the car and heads off. 

 

They arrive at a loft that has several other cars parked outside. Erica and boyd once again lug the two around the back and inside. The boy looks around and sees there are five other people waiting on a couch, chair or standing up.

The boy is placed next to the wolf in the center of the room. Scott takes the towel out of the boys mouth as the others get seated. "Stiles, what happened to you and derek??" Scott ask softly. Everyones watching them with sad worried looks. "What did you do to him??!!" The boy snarls as good as any wolf, covering the wolf with his body.

the wolf also lets out a growl. Scotts eyes go wide. A Woman with red hair spoke up, arms crossed "oh hush stiles, he is fine and will be able to move soon. Kanima venom in that dose doesnt kill you." She rolls her eyes.

the boy shook his head wildly. "Why do you call me stiles!! That isnt a part of me!". The smell of smoke assults the wolves nose. The boys hands and feet are freed, burn marks now left in the place of the rope. He places his hands on the wolf. Clinching the wolfs fur.

Scott crouched down. His voice so soft and quite normal humans wouldnt hear it. "Stiles. Look at _me._ Know _me._ " His hand finds the boys. The boy opened his hand and showed the other his palm like second nature. Scott out his hand in stiles.

A warmth flowed through him. A connection that had been forcefully severed. The boy felt more complete now, a part of him still missing but he was nearly there. The boy could feel the others too. It was family. It was _pack._  The boy looked at his alpha who flashed red eyes. His own flashed a beautiful violet. 

Scott let out a big warm smile "stiles" he said. Familiar to his ears from the mouth which it came. The boy looked at scotts face trying to find any lies. But there were none. He was genuine. "W-why do you call me stiles? That isnt one of my names" the boy said confused and sad.

the wolf began to trash, gaining a little bit of control. He snarls. The boy put a hand on him. The wolf settled sightly as the boy sends calm waves through his magic to the wolf. 

A man who was leaning on the coach in a deputy uniform spoke this time. "stilinski, your family name. Stiles is a nickname that came from it because no one but those who earn it get to know all of your names". He puts a hand on the red heads shoulder.

The wolf sits up and stiles wraps his arms around him. "He called him derek?" Scott nods his head. "Yes, derek hale." He says firmly and flashes his eyes once more. The wolf flashes his eyes gold and gives him a nod. The wolf knows his name and glad that the boy now knows too. 

"I dont know...what happened" he whispers. Putting his face in the wolfs fur and breaths in. 

The red hair walks over and crouches down in front of them, next to scott. "Stiles, something terrible happened. We dont know what. And we almost for-forgot you" she hesitates. Stiles can tell shes full of fiery and doesnt show weakness often. "The only reason we didn't completely forget is because of the bond" 

"We could feel you. Barely but you were there. Jackson..." A boy who had been on the very end of the couch softly trailed off from his sentence. He was Curled up into himself as if trying to make himself disappear.

Another boy who was sitting on the floor. Looking as if he was to good to be there, smirked. "Yeah, I came across this in the woods" he handed stiles a picture. Stiles holds it up for both him and his wolf to look at. It was of all of them here and than some. Derek recognized half of them as his family.  

"Its protected by your magic. Thats why it remained" erica speaks up. 

Stiles looks closely at the picture. Stiles is in the middle, holding hands with derek. His dad and Melissa standing to his right. Scott behind him with issac and allison at his side. Boyds beside them with his arms wrapped around erica. Parrish and lydia standing beside each other, parrish looking at lydia rather than the camera. Jacksons arm around danny, he looks relaxed. Derek recognizes the people to his family to his left of the picture. 

Stiles Lets out a quite cry "I remember.. _pack_.. how did i forget?" The pack moves in on stiles and derek. Bathing them in their scent and welcoming them back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haha. I forgot to post!! Kept reminding myself but it escape my mind. This chapter I haven't read through so sorry for the mistakes.   
> That being said, if your a grammar lover than you may notice the lack of mine. I dont really care, haha. If it bothers you than please dont read it :)


	8. Chapter seven: Haze

When the wolf (derek as the pack stated)& was finally able to move, he wanted to spring into action and tear out the huntress throat. Not because of what happened to him but because of what he had done to his boy. _Stiles._ The wolf knew that name but it wasnt one he used with his boy. Everyone called his boy stiles, the wolf must have been an exception. 

Stiles hands never left the wolfs body. Scott had tried to get him to let him go so he could take a shower. Coax him with promises of taking care of the wolf. But stiles insisted that derek just joined him instead. This was pack but the wolf was _his._

Soft words filled the wolfs ears, cooing at him. "Derek, my wolf. Mine" he whispers. Dereks name feels foriegn on the boys tongue. He can't help but wonder what they called each other by. 'Mine' felt so right

The boys voice was so soft that none of the pack can hear him even with their enhanced hearing. The boy was massaging unscented soap into the wolfs fur. He no longer had the finger like claws that were a beautiful green. His magic now replaced with normal hands. 

The boy can feel the wolfs curiosity. "yes, my wolf. My hands no longer need to take such form when i have control of my magic. They are a easy give away of what i am" he says with a smile. 

 The wolf huffs in contentment and nuzzles the boys neck. Rubbing his suds onto the boy. Stiles laughs. Derek pulls back to meet the boys eyes. Green meet amber. So much love in both.

The wolf looks down, sad and pitiful. He can not give the boy what he needs in this form, his wolf cannot provide the same touch and feel as his human form could.

"hey, none of that" stiles says and makes the wolf look up at him again. "You wont be stuck as a wolf forever. We will figure this out. All of us". The amount of time it would take goes unsaid, it doesnt matter. They have each other and thats what matters.

 

Once finished, the boy finds that his cloak has been washed and cleaned. Someone in the pack must have done so. He puts it on and breaths in deeply. It smells of pack. He can't remember but the smell brings back a haziness that tries to do so. Its comfort, familiarity, conentment.

The wolf gets dried off by the boy. They both find themselves amongst the pack in the loft once again. it feels quite odd to have so much contact in such short time.

While the wolf did have lots of interactions with the fox and stag, it was all ultimately just his boy. Regardless he was thankful of all the different shapes of stiles and their company. 

Stiles sat on the floor eating some bacon and eggs that boyd cooked up for the pack. He fed derek by hand, the wolf gently eating from the nimble fingers. He was slightly comforted by the packs scent. It was familiar, it mixes well with the boys scent. 

Though he can't help but growl at any hands that may linger on the boy that the wolf deems to long. The wolf was familiar with the pack to but their current situation has made him skeptical of everyone.

Lydia lets out a loud huff. "We have to go see Deaton." The scent of the pack shifts from content to uncertainity. They obviously don't like that idea. The boy slightly tightens his grip on the wolf. The wolf lets out a slight growl. 

A boy with scarves speaks up this time "why? even wolf derek doesn't want to go see deaton!" He stresses.

A cute lean mexican boy rolls his eyes like the statement was stupid "Issac, we have to figure out whats going on. With stiles stuck like this, he is our best shot."

Scott speaks "do you think he will remember?". Sure he was a druid but he was mediocore at best.

lydia looks disgusted as the boy lets the wolf lick his face after eating greasy bacon. "It doesn't matter if he does. If we explain whats going on hopfully he has the resources to help us." She states confidently.

Scott nods "we go and speak to deaton as soon as possible". His voice strong and commanding.

 

The boy smiles at the pack, he trust their choice. But if they go any further than he has to get down their names. What is pack if he can't even remember that much? "I know we are pack but Im going to need to know everyones name again" he says loud enough for all of them to hear over their debating. The pack stops and the room is silent. They hadn't realized that was even needed to be done. They remember stiles fully but stiles hadnt remember them.

Scott introduces himself, he is a true alpha. They've been friends since they were kids. Thick as theives and a bond stronger than blood brothers. Stiles figured out what scott was when he turned. Stiles caught the alpha and called the argents. Stiles brought Allison and him togather. Stiles gave him pack. Scott had a special place for stiles in his heart and his pack.

Allison spoke next, the wolf growled at her again but the boy hushed him. Allison explained that she came from a family of hunters but she chose a different path. One of love and pack. She was Scott's mate. The luna of the pack. Though human she was just as dangerous as a wolf. Stiles helped mend the relationship between her and the untrusting pack towards her families history. 

Next was Issac, the boy with the scarf. He was also scotts mate. Quite recently became so. He tells a story of how stiles got fed up with Issac looking at scott longingly and finally stuck his nose inbetween the two. Allison and him are not inlove but really good friends. Their relationship works for them, as stiles has told him before.

Boyd was scott's second. He didnt say much just that he was happy derek and stiles was back. Stiles could feel the bond between boyd and derek, it was faint but a faint surface of the strength was there.

the blonde cutie who was also part of the "kidnapping" plan was named Erica, she was Boyd's mate. She cracked a few jokes about tying up stiles again. Derek didn't seem to pleased but erica only laughed him off. She looked at the wolf fondly. Clearly also having a special connection with derek. She tells how she use to be epileptic and derek was the reason she was a wolf now.

Lydia was next to speak. She states that she is a banshee. Making the pack even more off than it was, tradionally packs were wolves and maybe a few humans. Their pack wasn't traditional. She looks stiles in the eyes for a good several minutes. Stiles stares back. She missed him alot.

Parrish had a hand on the couch and another on lydia. They were also a new thing. Thanks to stiles playing match maker. He was a hellhound, he couldnt remember how they knew that but believes that he can't remember because of whatevers going on. He is a deputy under stiles father. Parrish doesn't go much further into the subject of stiles father.

Jackson butts in while parrish is talking about pack to introduce himself. There is some tenssion between them that has stiles uneasy. Jackson had been a rival of stiles for a long time. He prefers the term over bully. He's been seeing a therapist about his anger and bullying issues demanded by stiles. They've helped alot. He's more truthful with himself now. Though he didnt say it outloud, the boy knew.

danny was the last. Him and stiles werent close until recently. He was always in the background helping. Till he found out about the werewiolves thanks to jackson on a full moon coming to nose around his bedroom. Danny took to the wolves just as well as any of them did. It was like he was meant to be pack. Though human, he was a savage with a computer. Danny and jackson are at a awkward stage of almost dating. Their dancing around each other. Neither tell him so but he can see it by the way they steal glances of one another. Their touches hesitant and a little rough to cover up any affection.

Stiles nods and repeats everyones name. They sound familiar to him. This is indeed his pack. From the way they described him, he is the bridge and the glue. He is the core. "Thank you so much". He sniffles feeling slightly overwhelmed by the love. He puts his face in his wolfs fur. The wolf nuzzles him back.

Scott lets them to do for a minute or two. 'We should head out" he says.

the pack nods in agreement and collects themselves to do so. 

The boy can't help but feel slightly more uneased about this situation. He meant alot to his pack. His memory was everything, he needs it back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna make sure, is everyone still interested in this fanfic?  
> Ima continue it regardless but im curious  
> Next chapter: deatons and sheiff stilinski


End file.
